User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Ishtar (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?)
For the second Danmachi villain to be approved as PE, here is Ishtar, the Goddess of Beauty. What's the Work Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon is a fantasy light novel, manga, game and anime franchise that is also known as Danmachi. The story takes place in the fictional city of Orario to when gods all came down seeking excitement, limiting their divine powers to perceive and experience the hardships that thrives on the lower world. Offering mortals to fight monsters assorted in an underground labyrinth known as Dungeon. Adventurers visit the dungeon to defeat monsters and take their crystal shards, which are used to craft magic items, among other treasures; however, they can also be exchanged for the world's currency. The people of Orario join groups called Familia, who serve a range of functions from dungeon crawling to crafting items. Each Familia is named after and serves a resident deity. In a fashion similar to role playing games, the adventurers are grouped into levels, increasing their levels and abilities according to their achievements. Who is she and what she has done Isthar is the Goddess of Beauty, one of the many Gods who live in Orario and came to human world to feel entertained using a mortal vessel. As the Goddess of Beauty, she founded her own familia, Ishtar Familia, and recruited the Demi Humans Amazonesses to form her own private army of female adventurers. Ishtar was a narcissistic goddess to the core and saw Freya, another beautiful goddess, as her rival and was jealous of her. Taking the amazonesses as her personal army, Ishtar allowed them to kidnap any men they found attractive and raped them until they became personal sex toys of her familia, she even allowed her general to rape men to death with BDSM stuff, anal torture, etc. When Ishtar finds an attractive man, the goddess charms them and transform them into her playthings, such as sex slaves or servants to satisfy her needs. Owning the Plesure District for herself, Ishtar buys female slaves from outside of Orario and force them to become prostitutes just so she can keep her business working just so her familia can become the most wealthy organization in Orario. At one point, she bought a Renard woman called Sanjouno Haruhime for being the owner of an ancient magic known as "Uchide no Kozuchi "that is in fact a level-boosting magic that can transform adventurers in overpowered beings. Keeping Haruhime as her prostitute, Ishtar kept her locked to prevent her from escaping until one of her own subordinates, Aisha, showed sympathy for the girl and tried to free her Haruhime. Discovering her betrayal, Ishtar ordered Phryne beat Aisha to a near-death state and personally raped her broken body until her sanity was broken so Aisha will never disobey her orders again. Hoping to wage a war against Freya's familia for being more beautiful than her, Ishtar ordered the god Hermes to bring her the Killing Stone so she could use Haruhime as a sacrifice to boost all her army to win the war. However, that was not enough for her and asked Hermes who was Bell Crane (the boy Freya was interested in) but the former refused, leading Ishtar to rape Hermes so he could spill out the information about Freya's relationship with Bell. She then ordered her women to kidnap Bell and bring him to her so she could sexually abuse him just to let Freya pissed off, but not before Bell being almost gang-raped by 6 amazonesses. Failing to do that, she begins the ritual to sacrifice Haruhime so she can go to war against Freya. Freudian excuse and mitigating factors While her crimes as forced prostitution, rape, torture are from her free will, her only excuse to wage war against Freya is that because she is more beautiful than her. That's it, this is her excuse to try to transform Orario into a warzone. Everything she does in the series is completely new and unheard of. As for her mitigating factors, there is a moment before her arc begins where she defends Hestia (the main goddess) when Loki (another goddess) tries to grill her for information on Bell. This is the only good thing she did in the series. However, Hestia and Ishtar are not even friends or have any relationship, she just did that because all gods HAVE to choose side in a trial. Even defending Hestia was more like an obligation instead of genuine care for her and her familia. Heinous standard Danmachi may be a romance, adventure, echii and harem anime but it NEVER crossed the line in sexual elements. Ishtar was the first villain to take the story to a whole serious new level with rape, enslavement, forced prostitution and even attempted to wage war, something unheard in the series until now. Kaguya Ray Peram Westcott may still be the most evil villain Bell (obviously) ever faced but she still originated in a non-canon game so what happens there does not interfere in the heinous standard of the canon work. Conclusion Overall, the single and most petty goddess of the series. Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals